kaichouwamaidsamafandomcom-20200214-history
Sakuya Ayuzawa
Sakuya Ayuzawa (鮎沢 咲也, Ayuzawa Sakuya) is a chef at Maid Latte. He is also the husband of Minako Ayuzawa and the absentee father of Misaki Ayuzawa and Suzuna Ayuzawa. He left his family with tremendous debt, which is the primary source of Misaki's initially deep resentment towards men. Appearance At first, Sakuya appears in front of Satsuki Hyōdō looking like a beggar with long hair and a long beard. He looks almost identical to Hinata Shintani as mentioned by Minako Ayuzawa and Suzuna Ayuzawa. He has short spiky dark-colored hair and dark colored-eyes and has a small goatee. He wears a plain white kimono at work, but was seen wearing old ragged clothes at the beginning. Personality Sakuya has a very bright and cheerful personality reminiscent of Hinata Shintani. Sakuya is optimistic and joyful. He is not a bad person but a friendly one, as stated by Erika.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga Chapter 69 Page 17 Sakuya has a childish and even immature attitude and often addresses to people with nicknames. He even states that he is a kid on the inside.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga Chapter 69 Page 20 Sakuya is a kind and devoted person as he decided to shoulder his friend's debt. Sakuya is shown to be somehow insecure as when Takumi Usui was tasting his dish and he Sakuya started agitating over it and also when he came back and was troubled about how to apologize to his family. Sakuya is also very cheerful, as shown when he immediately started gleaming happily upon seeing Takumi asking for his permission to date his daughter. Sakuya is also very sensitive, as shown when he immediately started bursting into tears upon seeing Takumi asking for his permission to propose to his daughter. Background Sakuya is an excellent chef who used to own a restaurant and Suzuna Ayuzawa immediately recognized his cooking. His circumstances before being hired are unknown, aside from the fact that he had apparently been abroad. History His friend Kazu left a huge debt on him and his family so he decided to leave to find him. His wife lied to their daughters about him, telling them he was a lazy gambling father, because she wasn't sure if he would come soon. Sakuya left because he shouldered his best friend's debt and took action because it was an important matter. He went looking for him and prior to that he had somehow been able to pay the debt he caused him using all his fortune. He traveled mostly in South-East Asia, but when he found his friend he punched him with all is strength but he pulled him self together. Kazu started his own family and couldn't return to Japan, so Sakuya managed to pay the debt along the way. In attempting to try to make up to his daughters, he spent many nights wandering and sleeping in the streets before making it to the Maid Latte. Plot Sakuya was first seen looking like a beggar appearing in front of Satsuki Hyōdō and asking about the recruitment of a chef, though not before freaking Satsuki out with his looks.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga Chapter 69 Page 6 Later on, he is introduced to Takumi Usui by Satsuki as a new kitchen staff. Sakuya calls himself "Sakkun" and starts talking to Takumi.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga Chapter 69 Page 15 At some point, Sakuya praises Takumi's qualities, saying he is really handsome. He then starts calling him "handsome" while Satsuki intervenes saying that recently they have started calling these people "hunks". As Sakuya asks Satsuki what does "hunk" mean, she replies that it means "attractive men". Erika then explains that he hasn't been in Japan for a long period of time as he had been traveling overseas.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga Chapter 69 Page 16 Also, Erika adds that he is not a bad person, but a friendly and good one. Later, Sakuya says to Takumi that he tried to make the dishes on the regular menu and then asks him to taste it, as he is feeling a little uneasy.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga Chapter 69 Page 17 As Takumi starts tasting it, Sakuya becomes agitated, asking him how it is. Takumi replies that it's good and that the taste suits the shop. Sakuya is glad, saying that the notes the staff had written for him helped him a lot. As Takumi asks about the dish, he replies that it's a Japanese style dish.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga Chapter 69 Page 18 As Takumi tastes it, Sakuya says that it's no good as there are western style dishes. Then Takumi asks Sakuya why he is there as he could have gone to a upscale shop since he can make delicious japanese style food. Sakuya blushesKaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga Chapter 69 Page 19 and hugs Takumi, saying that he's really glad that he Takumi said it was delicious. As Takumi pushes Sakuya away, he says that Takumi is amazing and despite him being young, he's really knowledgeable. Sakuya also adds he's a kid on the inside and that Takumi doesn't have to be polite with him. Then Sakuya says he wants to get along better with him.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga Chapter 69 Page 20 Soon, Misaki Ayuzawa arrives at the café.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga Chapter 69 Page 21 But before she can see her father, he quickly wears a mask to hide his face for some reason.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga Chapter 69 Page 22 When Misaki asks who he is, Takumi replies that he's a new staff. Misaki greets him and Sakuya greets Misaki too. Then she says that based on his voice, he is much older.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga Chapter 69 Page 22 When Suzuna Ayuzawa, along with Hinata arrives, Misaki serves their order, and after tasting the food, Suzuna is reminded of her father’s cooking.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga Chapter 69 Pages 28-29 Suzuna rushes to the kitchenKaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga Chapter 69 Page 30 and everyone is surprised when he takes off his mask in front of Misaki and SuzunaKaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga Chapter 69 Page 32, and introduces himself as Sakuya Ayuzawa, their father.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga Chapter 69 Pages 33 Misaki tells her father to disappear from her sight.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga Chapter 70 Page 30 Later, Sakuya is seen to be standing outside Ayuzawa residence, staring desperately at Takumi, Misaki and his wife, Minako, who pretends that she does not recognize him.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga Chapter 70 Page 13 At some point Misaki says that they should call the police. As Sakuya starts to rattle, Misaki says it's better to tell them that there are noise issues. Sakuya starts apologizing, whispering that he won't make noise.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga Chapter 70 Page 16 Then Takumi decides to stay and talk with Sakuya. When Misaki asks Takumi if he'd planning to bring him home and Takumi replies that that's impossible, Sakuya says that he was hoping for that.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga Chapter 17 Page 13 Takumi takes Sakuya along with him. In a park, Sakuya tells Takumi that the friend for whom he left now has his own family. He further says that he somehow cleared his debts and that he thought he would be able to come back sooner. Sakuya also keeps repeating that he had to come back sooner.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga Chapter 70 Page 26 He also adds that he was troubled about how to apologize since he carelessly slept away many nights on the streets or wandered around. When Takumi asks him if he will return to Maid Latte, Sakuya replies that he wanted to stop working there, but Satsuki managed to convince him to stay. He then thanks Takumi and leaves.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga Chapter 70 Page 27 Next day at Maid Latte, Satsuki announces a match between Takumi and Sakuya.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga Chapter 70 Page 28 If Sakuya manages to beat Takumi, then he will be recruited as a full-time employee.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga Chapter 70 Page 29 The battle starts, and both of them start making the dishes.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga Chapter 70 Page 31 As for the result, Takumi gets the majority of vote, completely defeating Sakuya.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga Chapter 70 Page 33 However, Satsuki tells them that there were also some written questionnaires.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga Chapter 70 Page 34Much to Misaki's shock, there was also a comment from Suzuna and her mother.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga Chapter 70 Pages 36-37 Misaki becomes frustrated and shouts at her father that she is confused, thinking that he is the reason why she hates men.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga Chapter 70 Pages 38 Later, when Aoi Hyōdō comes to Maid Latte, Sakuya asks Satsuki if Aoi is someone who has a girl in his heart but Satsuki says that he is just a boy who likes cute things. Aoi notices Sakuya, who introduces himself as Misaki's father.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga Chapter 71 Page 8 Sakuya tries to talk but Misaki keeps on threatening him to go to work.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga Chapter 71 Page 9 After some time, Hinata Shintani comes to Maid Latte.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga Chapter 71 Page 10 At some point, Sakuya exchange greetings with him. Hinata apologizes for being rude but he wants to have an opportunity to say that he thinks what Sakuya did is wrong for even if his friend is important, he shouldn't have left his family. He doesn’t know what Sakuya was thinking but it is because Misaki and Suzuna like Sakuya that is why they depend on him. Thus, from now on, he should do his best in making up for his vacancy by quickly returning to his family’s side. Sakuya is touched by that. He apologizes to Hinata for making him say that and he Sakuya is really awful.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga Chapter 71 Pages 12-13-14When Misaki told Takumi to put the food to be served at the side, Sakuya comes in and raves over the food that Takumi made. He keeps on praising Takumi while slapping his shoulders.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga Chapter 71 Page 16 Takumi is already at his limit. When Aoi comes in, he and Sakuya start talking about Aoi's changing voice but not listening to each other.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga Chapter 71 Page 17 When Satsuki tells Misaki that Suzuna came again, Sakuya asks if Suzuna came to see him but he got scolded by Misaki that he can’t go to the eating hall. Sakuya cries over this.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga Chapter 71 Page 18 As the Tanabata Festival is coming soon, the maids are asking their customers to write their wishes on some pieces of paper.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga Chapter 71 Page 19 Satsuki invites Sakuya to go in the eating hall to write together since there are not much customers.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga Chapter 71 Page 20 Sakuya writes down his wish of being allowed to return to his family one day, but wants to rewrite it since he finds it selfish after Satsuki reads her own wish.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga Chapter 71 Page 21 Later, during Misaki's birthday party at Maid Latte, Aoi offers her maid outfit as a present. Upon seeing Misaki wearing the maid outfit, Sakuya says that she looks cute in it. Misaki glares at him which causes him to cry and tremble. Aoi tells him that he really doesn't act like a father. After everyone leaves the room, Takumi formally introduces himself to Sakuya and tells him that he is going steady with Misaki. He tells him that there is a special circumstance surrounding his family and he doesn’t know up to what degree he knows of it, but because of this, it caused a lot of trouble to Misaki. He asks permission from Sakuya to still walk forward Misaki hand-in-hand, even with this kind of situation. Sakuya is very moved by this, saying that he's beaten. Takumi bows and says, ‘Please’, moving Sakuya to tears. Takumi says that it won’t work if it is only him and he needs to strive harder. Sakuya smiles and thanks Takumi. He says that even if Misaki definitely doesn't want to hear such words, he will leave his daughter up to him.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 81, Pages 23-28 Quotes *(to Minako Ayuzawa) "You can tell them any story you like! When I come back, whether I get hit, whether I get rejected or cursed... I'll be prepared!"''Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga Chapter 70 Page 24 *(to Takumi Usui)"Thanks, Usui-kun. I think Misaki won't want this kind of thing to be said but...please, take care of my daughter."Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga Chapter 81 Pages 27-28 Trivia *The name '''Sakuya' means "to be bloom". References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Minor Character Category:Ayuzawa Residence Category:Participants of wedding